


I'll Love You       Forever!

by Ambierosexox



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambierosexox/pseuds/Ambierosexox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Charmed Fanfic.<br/>Piper is dating Leo. Andy love Prue even though she is a witch. Phoebe starts dating.</p>
<p>What happeneds when one of the Charmed ones finds herself Pregnant? They find a long lost friend. But is it too late.</p>
<p>A whole lot more drama in the Halliwell Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pink Stripes

Chapter 1 - **The pink stripes** 

She's sat anxiously on the edge of the bath tub picking at her nails.   
One of her sisters started to knocks on the door.   
"Hey... Are you almost done in there."   
"um.. Can you give me a minute... Or two." She responded looking at her watch. 

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. 

"But i need a shower. Hurry up."   
"Hang on!"   
Times up.   
Shakily she reached out her hand, picked up the white stick and stared at it.   
*Shit*   
It dropped to the ground.   
Revealing two pink stripes. 

***later that morning*** 

Prue leaned against the counter, sipping out of the fresh cup of coffee she had just made. As always she was the first up. 

"Hey, sis!" Piper smiled at Prue as she walked into the kitchen.   
"So... Where are you going dressed like that at this time of morning?" Prue questioned raising an eyebrow.  
Piper was wearing a simple black dress that stopped mid thigh but showed off her curves.   
"If you must know. I have a lunch date with Leo.".   
"ohhh...!" Prue couldn't help but smirk at Piper. 

Phoebe grogily dragged herself into the kitchen and collasped onto the table.   
Prue and Piper couldn't help but to laugh at Phoebe.   
"Good Morning sunshine!" Prue laughed.   
"yeah well i feel like shit."   
"Thats what you get for going to bed at 4am and waking up at... Prue what time is it?"   
"8am."   
"Well thats a new record Phoebe!" Piper giggled.   
"haha... Glad your having so much fun. I am going back to bed." with that Phoebe got up and slowly made her way upstairs. 

Piper and Prue turned towards eachother. Shrugged and continued getting ready for the day. 

*Honk Honk* 

"That will be Leo. See you in a bit." she kissed Prue's cheek before rushing out the door like an excited bunny. 

Prue smiled to herself.   
*Now to see whats up with Phoebe before going to work.* she thought to herself. 

 

**********  
Hey. I hoped you like it. I know its short... It always seems longer when your writing it and it was a taster. Please review even with constructive feedback so i can become a better writer.   
I am really bad at grammer and spelling and my tablet has no auto correct so i am sorry if there are any mistakes.   
This is a Piper/Leo fanfic with some Andy/Prue and Phoebe will be slashed with someone who i really wanted her to be with... I am sorry if you are a Cole fan. He doesn't exist in this story.  
Please please review.


	2. The Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens at the lunch date. Read and find out... Enjoy!

Thanks to all that have reviewed. I really appreciate it. So here it is chapter 2.

Chapter 2 - **The lunch date**

Piper sat down with Leo.   
She couldn't stop looking at him. His perfect green eyes. She snapped out of it when she reasiled he was talking. "Huh... Sorry." she muttered.   
He smiled. "you look so beautiful." He said. 

Piper felt herself blush. He reached out and grabbed her hand.   
Piper and Leo had began dating a while ago but they had offically been going out for about 3 months.

"i love you Piper." He said.

Piper felt her world spin. *he loves me* was all she could process. The words running around in her head.  
She felt her stomach full with butterflies.

"I love you too" she breathed. Unable to make her words any louder.   
He must have heard though because he smiled at her. He has such am amazing smile she thought.

She felt her world spin again. *It must be because of how wonderfully happy i am right now* She thought.

Nope! She felt herself tip in her chair. She fell agains an empty table next to her. Her head smashed into the corner before her limp body hit the ground.   
Her head throbbed and stung. She felt blood trickling down her temple. Then everyhing went black.

***Bucklands***  
Prue headed down the hall to the meeting room.  
Claire and some other co-workers sat along a long table in the center of the room.  
Pue took her seat and started to pull some papers out on some artifacts that will be sold at the next auction.

A soft knocking interupted the middle of the meeting. And Prue's secutarys head popped in through the door.   
"Prue phone for you."   
Claire glared at Prue from across the table.  
"I'm in the middle of a meeting." Prue hissed.  
"Its memorial hospital. Your sister was rushed there this morning." 

Prue jerked her head up.   
"What. Which sister."   
"um.. Piper Halliwell."  
Prue jumped up and scramble to grab everything and shove it in her purse.   
"Claire i am sorry but..."   
"Go. Tell your sister i wish her well." Claire told Prue firmly.

Prue raced out of the room to straight to her car. Speeding to memorial hospital.

***The Hospital***  
Leo paced around the waiting room. He thought back to his date. What went wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have said he loved her. But that was the truth. He love Piper with all his heart.   
Besides she didn't seem upset about it. 

He sighed. His mind wondering.

*He looked at Piper. She's so beautiful. He felt her smooth hand beneath his. "i love you." he said.  
Her eyes had darted up. Her beautiful chocolate eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. Yet he saw pure happines in her eyes. "i love you too" she breathed. He smiled.

He watched her. He face paled. It looked like she couldn't breath. His face fell. "Piper" he asked worried. She didn't hear.  
"Piper!" he said this time louder. He felt her hand slip from his as she tumbled out of her chair.

She fell onto the table next to them. He raced out if his chair. He tried to catch her as her limp body fell to the ground.

She looked up at him her beautiful eyes half shut. But he could sense her fear.  
"PIPER!" Leo shouted shaking her.

Her eyes closed. People crowded around them.  
Leo felt sick as he saw blood dripping from her left temple into the concret.  
"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He shrieked grabbed in jacket her pressed it onto her wound trying vainly to stop the bleeding.*

 

"Leo!" Someone yelled from down the hall. He snapped out of his trance.  
Prue came running towards him.  
"what happened? I got a call at work from the hospital and rushed over. Whats wrong with Piper?" 

Leo sighed and slumped in a chair.   
Prue sat next to him and grabbed his hand.  
"where's Phoebe?" he asked.  
"Phoebe's not feeling well so i didn't want to bother her, with any added stress." Prue told him.

Leo told Prue what had happened at the date leaving out the part where he told her he loved her. He didn't know why. He wasn't ashamed of his love for Piper but her reaction made him keep that quiet.

They sat silentily after that.   
Prue held Leo hand.   
Andy burst through the doors and ran straight towards Prue.  
Prue leaped up and hugged Andy.  
They clung together for a while.  
A few tears leaked out of Prues eyes but she wiped them without Leo noticing and sat down again this time on Andy's lap. She rested her head on his chest and they waited. Waited. Waited for a doctor to tell them that everything would be okay.

Andy tried to comfort Prue. He drew circles on her back a she called Phoebe. But no one picked up.  
"she must be asleep." she whispered. 

After another hour a nurse came in.   
"Piper needed stitches on her left temple.  
She has a concussion but has regained her conscience. Try not to ask her to many questions she isn't feeling to well. You can come in and see her now."

Slowly Prue untangle herself from Andy and clutched his hand nervously together the three of them made there way to Pipers room.

Leo heistated at the doorway but Prue nugded him into her room.

Slowly Piper turned her head to see the three. Her eyes were half shut and a deep gash ran along her left temple. Prue gasped.  
"Leo." Piper breathed.  
Leo raced to her side. "i'm here honey!" he kissed her forehead softly and held her hand.  
Tears slipped out of her eyes but he wiped them away.   
"hold me." she breathed.  
Carefully he slipped beside her and lay over the covers. She lay on her side facing Prue and Andy and Leo lay behind her. His arms rapped around her and pulled her tightly into him.

Prue gave Piper a slight smile. "you rest now sweetie" she told her. Andy pulled Prue down onto his lap an she lean against him while holding Pipers hand. 

Piper close her eyes and fell asleep.  
A while later Prue stood up. "i should try to reach Phoebe again." she whispered to Andy.

She left the room and sat in the hallway. Phoebe picked up the phone after a few rings.   
"Hi Phoebe it Prue."  
"Prue where are you. Are you still at work."   
"i am at the hospital. Piper collasped at the date with Leo. She's alright. We will be home tomorrow."  
"oh my god. Why didn't you pick me up. Or tell me Pipers car is here."  
"well. I couldn't reach you. Plus you are sick. You should rest."  
"i told you Prue i feel fine."  
"Phoebe you can't come here what if its contagious?"  
"PRU-UE!"  
"Phoebe she is fine just rest and we will be home soon!

 

I hope you like it. So... Who do you think is pregnant? Please review.   
And if there is something you want me to put in or add to the story just review and i will put it in... Review pleaseeee!


	3. How to Tell Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters find out who is pregnant. Check with the doctors and she tells the father.

Chapter 3 - How to tell him

It was a few days later. Piper had came home from the hospital and Leo practially lives with them because he was spending so much time with Piper.

Prue found Phoebe in the hall in the early hours of the morning.  
"Piper is sick. Do you think you gave her what you had?" Prue asked Phoebe worried about Piper.  
"Hell no. If anyone gave anyone anything. It was Piper who gave it to me!" Phoebe explained leaning against the wall. Prue just looked confused.  
"Piper was sick last week too."  
"She was?"   
"Yep. I'm going downstairs to make Piper some chamomile tea to settle her somach. Do you want anything?" Phoebe asked Prue.  
"No thanks Pheebs. I'm going to talk to Piper."

Prue knocked on the bathroom door before opening it.  
Piper sat on the bathroom tiles pressing a cold cloth to her head. Her eyes were watering and her long brown hair was tangled and damp.

"Honey are you okay." Prue crouched.next to her.  
Piper nodded. "I will be fine in about an hour."  
"Are you sure."   
"Yea. Dont worry."  
"Well i am. Phoebe says you have been sick for the last two weeks."   
Piper sat quiet.  
"Piper honey. You can tell me whats wrong.  
Piper pulled her legs to her chest. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Prue pulled Piper into a hug ad rubbed her back.

"Prue."  
"Yeah honey."  
"I-I think i'm pregnant."  
Prue was shocked but she fought the urg to freeze. Piper doesn't need that.

"Have you seen a doctor?"  
"No." Piper sniffed.  
"Does Leo know?"   
"No... Oh Prue we haven't even been going out that long... What if... What it h-he doesn't want a baby... What if he l-leaves me... What about the e-elders." 

Piper shook as sobbed racked her body.   
"This is what we are going to do. You are going to have a shower and Phoebe has a cup of tea waiting for you. I will make an appointment and we can go together, if you are pregnant you will tell Leo... He loves you Piper and if he leaves i will make him wish he was never born. As for the elders the can go fuck themselves."

Piper couldn't help but smile at that last comment.  
"Okay."   
I will be downstairs waiting or you. I will tell Phoebe whats going on. Prue passed Piper a towel before exiting the bahroom.

She walked downstairs an into the kitchen. Phoebe sat at the table wih her head in her hands. She jerked her head up when she heared Prue walk in.

"How is she?" she asked.  
"Shaken... Phoebe... Piper thinks she's pregnant!"   
Phoebe froze.  
"I am taking her to the doctors. Do you want to come?"  
"Yes. Yes of course!" Phoebe jumped out of her chair.  
"Wooah. Pheebs i still have to make an appointment!"  
Phoebe sat down a little disapointed.   
"I can't believe it. I mean i always thought that it would be one of us that was accidently knocked up within the first few months but Piper..."  
Or a while they both just stayed there. Staring into space.  
Thinking.  
Piper walked into the room. Her eyes where shiny and red. Her hair was pulled back into a long pony tail. Phoebe got up and hugged her. She gave her a small smile and thrust the chamomile tea into her hands. Piper smiled and took a seat at the small kitchen table.

"What your not cooking us breakfast?!" Phoebe said sarcastically.  
"Gross. This nuesea is putting me off food forever!" Piper replied her face turning white.  
"Sip the tea. Sip the tea." Prue told her.  
Piper shoke her head pulling her hand to cover her mouth.  
She stood up and shakily ran to the bathroom.  
Prue and Phoebe ran after her. Prue held her ponytail while Phoebe poured cold water on a cloth. After they pressed it to her head and helped her up. They guided her to the conservatory and rapped her in a blanket.   
Phoebe passed her her tea.  
"Now relax."  
Piper glared at her before sippig at the tea.   
"Morning sickness has been partically bad this week." She told them. Sitting back into the sofa.

A knock echoed around the room before Leo orbed in, in a swirl of blue-white orbs.  
"We'll leave you two to talk." Prue said. When Phoebe didn't walk away Prue smacked her arm lightly and drag her off with her.  
"Hey honey. Are you okay."  
Leo bent down and kissed her head.  
Piper nodded as Leo rapped her in his arms.   
Piper looked up at his beautiful face and his deep green eyes. Her eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her.

His lips pressed against her's as she deepened the kiss. The kiss grew more and more passionate. Leo lay her on her back and she giggled against his lips.   
They stopped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. They both glanced up to see Prue smiling smuggly at them.   
Piper face blushed red an Leo helped her sit upright.  
He rapped his arm around her and they turned to look at Prue questionally. 

"Theres a doctors appointment for you at 2:30. Pheebs is coming too. She looked at Leo."  
"No. Leos not coming." Piper said quickly.   
"What. Why not?"   
"Please honey. I will tell you everything when i get back!"   
"Promise."   
"I promise!"  
They kissed again. But the kissed lasted longer than indended.   
Piper finally pulled away.   
"I have to get changed." She smile at Leo.  
Prue started to usher her upstairs.   
"Are you tryin to make twins?" Prue laughed.  
"freakin hormones!" Piper muttered under her breath.  
"Yea. Well... You and Leo are at it like rabbits!"   
Piper hit her and together they walked upstairs.

A few hours later Phoebe and Prue were helping a nervous Piper out the door.   
"I will fix the damage from the last demon attack." Leo called out to them as they shut the door.

***Later at the doctors***  
"Piper Halliwell." Their doctor called them from the waiting room.  
The sisters sat down in his office facing him.  
Prue and Phoebe held Pipers hands.  
"Piper Halliwell. Congradulations! Your pregnant!"   
The whole world seems to fast ford. Her sisters were trying to comfort her but she couldn't hear them.   
"I think i'm gonna be sick!" She exclaimed before jumping up and rushing to the bathroom.   
Her sister chased her but this time she locked them out.

 

One the ride home Piper was scared. Tears silently leaked out of her eyes. Phoebes hand squeezed hers.  
"Your worrying too much! I am sure things will be okay."   
"Thanks Pheebs."

 

They walked in through the door. Leo ran up to Piper. His hands rapped around her waist and he picked her up and twirlled her around. Before settling her back down.  
"So? How'd it go?" He asked.  
Piper couldnt help but shed a few tears. That wiped the grin from his face."   
"We need to talk." She grabbed his hand and lead him to her bedroom." 

Leo sat on her be watching her pace around the room.  
"Piper you can tell me."  
Piper sat next to him and rapped her arms around her stomach.  
"Leo i'm pregnant...   
And your the father."  
She looked at him.  
He stared at her then kissed her. The kiss was long and powerful. She could feel his love for her. Her legs grew weak as she melted into his arms.  
He lowered her on the bed and pulled himself ontop of her.

The broke the kiss for a second.   
"You okay with this?" She asked.  
"Piper are you kidding this is... This is amazing."   
Tears of joy pricked her eyes.  
He kissed her again. His kisses fell down along her jaw and down her kneck.   
Her breath started to shorten.   
"But... But... We haven't been together that long!" She gasped.  
"I love you Piper. Your all the matters to me!"  
"I love you too."   
Leo slipped her top over her head, then she did the same to him.  
Her hand ran along his chiselled chest.  
His kissed made their way along her breast then down to her stomach. He kissed it carefully.  
"I love you baby! And i love your mommy!" He whispered staring into Pipers chocolate eyes.  
Piper smiled and pulled him closer for a kiss. She rapped her legs around his waist and pressed his body close to hers.

 

Prue walked up the stairs to see Phoebe by Pipers door.  
"Pheebs...!"   
"Shhhhhhh!" She hisssd at Prue. Phoebe beckoned Prue with her arms.  
Prue pressed her ear to the door.   
"I love you Piper!" Leo whispered from in the room.   
After that moans were heard from the other side.   
"Okay we go now!" Prue said to Phoebe.   
Phoebe didn't leave so Prue grabbed her arm and pulled her downstairs.

***The Next Morning***  
The next morning Piper and Leo walked into the kitchen hand in hand.   
Prue was sitting on the counter with Andy's arms rapped around her and waist kissing her passionately.

"Hey guys, remember me! One of the sisters that live in this house!" Piper said. Leo laughed.  
They broke away imediately Prue leaped off the counter and Andy caught her. His arms stilled stayed rapped around her. 

"Dads in town and he wants to see us, we're invited to dinner, soooo Piper you can tell him the big news!" Phoebe walked in the kitchen phone in hand.  
"Wait. What big news?" Andy asked Piper.  
"Well.. I'm pregnant." Piper felt Leo's arms protectively around her.  
"Wow. Congradulations!" Andy hugged her.  
"Considering all the demon activity i don't thinks you shouldn't get Prue pregnant too." Piper laughed.  
Prue turned bright red.  
"Aww what... Did i miss something." Phoebe asked disapointed.

"Not as much as what we heard last night! You may need to be quieter when your doing it." Prue giggled as Piper turned red.  
"PRUE!"   
"Hey! Phoebe told me to. She listened to the whole thing!"  
Piper turned to Phoebe!  
Phoebe smiled and mimicked one of Piper's moans. Pipers eyes widened and she smacked her arm.  
"PHOEBE!"   
"Hey, you forgot that i am single i have to live through your sex life!"   
"Eww!"   
"Aw Phoebe!"   
Leo looked to Andy.  
"Is this normal!" He asked.  
Andy looked shocked.  
"They are like this all the time. I remember when..."   
"ANDY!" The three shouted at him.   
He threw his hand up defensively.  
Prue ran up to him and kissed him. Her hand flew around his neck.   
After a minute they stopped.  
"Does this make you jealous?" Prue asked Phoebe.   
"It makes me sick!" Piper turned and ran to the bathroom with Leo following.

Phoebe pouted.   
"I am going to work."  
She stormed out the door.   
"I have to go to work." Prue told Andy.  
"Come to my house at lunch."  
He kissed her soft lips. His hands drapped around the small of her back as he press her body into his.   
She pulled away and smiled.   
"Your making it hard for me to leave."   
She stepped out of his embrace and walked to the door. She grabbed her purse and headed down the steps, on the last step she turn to him.   
"Save it for lunch!" She kissed him.   
Then they headed to their seperate cars and drove in opposite directions. 

Piper and Leo headed out if the bathroom.   
"Where did everyone go?" Leo asked Piper.  
"Work i'm guessing. Speaking of which i need to go check the club."  
"Well, why don't we have a shower first?" Leo drew Piper against him.  
"Le-eo! You know i'm all crazy and hormonal and therefore aren't reponsable for my actions!" Piper whined.   
Leo sweeped her off her feet and carried her upstairs bridal style.   
"All the more reason for me to take my chance."   
Piper giggled as he carried her away.  
"And just so you know. I love it when you moan!" He told her. She smiled.  
"I love it when you make me moan!"


End file.
